


One More Day

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	One More Day

Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for peace  
Or protection from the darkness  
I simply wished for one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for another day with you  
One more day

First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd abandon the phone and leave the brushes by the door   
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for another day with you

  
  
One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day

  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
Oh, One more day


End file.
